


AOT One-shots

by cjsparkss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cute Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Other, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, Top Jean Kirstein, eren is a lil cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjsparkss/pseuds/cjsparkss
Summary: Some of my requests from tumblr, as well as one-shots, mini fics, and other stories I have written <3
Relationships: Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren x Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. Eren X Reader: 7 Minutes in Heaven

Before I can even react, Eren and I are pushed into a small closet. The only sources of light is from the open cracks from above and underneath the door. I look up at Eren and I see him already staring intently down at me.

His figure towered over me casting a shadow. I could still see his gorgeous turquoise eyes even in the dark, showing just how bright they are no matter the circumstance.

Everything’s silent besides the group yelling in the background.

“You look really nice today.”

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I look up to see him still staring at me. Once my brain finally registered his comment, I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

“Oh uhm, Thank you. You too.”

I look him up and down. Eren’s fashion sense is amazing compared to all the other guys. He wore ripped black baggy jeans, a white slightly oversized button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, making his arm muscles stand out perfectly, even in the dark. The light seeping in perfectly outlines his face shape and sharp jawline, and his chocolate brown hair is slightly tousled. The first three buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing a little bit of his chest, showing his wonderfully toned abs, giving him a perfect and effortless look, _as always._

He must notice me staring him up and down, because he smirks and takes a step closer to me, causing me to take a step back and my back presses against the wall. He stretches his arms out to both sides of my head, trapping me in between his arms. It was only then I realized how close we actually were, with only a few inches between us. He keeps staring at me, his face giving this expression of longing for something. _Or someone…_

“You look gorgeous.”

I am taken aback by his comment, and I felt my cheeks growing hot. I couldn’t help but feel nervous. I am usually not like this with Eren, we’ve been best friends since the day I came to Maria High two months ago.

_But something about the way he’s staring at me makes me weak in my knees._

I’m completely used to Eren being a flirt. He’s like that with all the girls. They all fawn over him in the school halls, if he’s spotted at the mall, and the middle school girls all even have a crush on him. He just naturally and effortlessly attracts girls. He flirts with every single one of them too, although I can tell he doesn’t do it to hurt anyone, he’s just a natural flirt. But something about the way Eren compliments me is different from the way he usually says it to other girls.

_It’s more sincere and… passionate._

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” I look at him with a smirk on my face despite me heavily blushing, not breaking the eye contact.

I never fail to reply to Eren’s usual compliments with a snarky attitude or a sarcastic reply, and I don’t plan on starting today.

He smiles at my reply and slowly takes another step towards me, to the point where our faces were only inches apart, and I could feel him breathe against my skin.

“Actually y/n, you’re the only girl.” He says in a low, husky voice, his breath tickling my skin.

**_Why does he have to be so goddamn hot though._ **

“How do I know you’re not just lying?”

_“I’ll prove it to you.”_

“How?”

I slowly wet my lips, and bite them unconsciously due to the tension in the air. He glances down at my lips with hunger in his eyes. He looks back into my eyes, and leans even closer, our noses almost touching.

“Is _kissing you_ a good way to prove it?” He says in his low voice again that melts my insides.

“I guess we’ll have to test it out first.”

He leans in even more searching my eyes for consent, and a second later his lips are warm against mine.

One of his hands move from its former position and snakes around my waist, while his other hand moved to carefully caress the side of my face.

I grab the front of his shirt and Eren presses his body against mine. He swipes his tongue against my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to let his tongue in.

All of a sudden, I feel his arms grab my thighs and I’m being lifted off of the ground. My back is once again pressed against the wall. I instinctively wrap my legs around Eren’s body, wrapping my hands around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer to my body that he already was. I could feel his toned abs against my stomach, and I could feel his fast paced heartbeat.

His kisses were soft and tender. They were filled with a passion that I couldn’t even describe.

He pulls away from the kiss for a second to catch his breath, and then he moves down, tracing hot and wet kisses from my face, to my jawline, and then to my neck. My hands move up and get tangled within his hair. I start to tug at it a little, which causes him to let out a low groan.

I bite my lips to stop myself from moaning. My face nuzzles against his, and I move my lips to his own neck and start to leave sloppy kisses everywhere.

He smashes his lips against mine once again with more lustfulness, grabbing at my thighs below my skirt and pushing his body against mine. His kisses gradually get more and more intense, my moans becoming harder to contain.

His tongue enters my mouth and begins to explore it, swirling his tongue everywhere and biting my lip.

“Mhmmm, Ere-”

I am so _rudely_ interrupted when I hear multiple loud knocks on the closet door. “Alright guys get out of there! 7 minutes are up!” Proceeded with some more banging.

“Fuckkk…” Eren groans against my lips.

He pulls away from my face, leaving a thick string of saliva connecting our lips. Eren pecks my lips softly to get rid of it.

He licks his lips while looking at my eyes.

“You never told me you were that good of a kisser.” His voice is low and raspy. _Quite sexy._

I feel heat rise in my cheeks and I roll my eyes. “Oh shut up Eren.” I look down in embarrassment biting my lips.

_He never told me he was that good either._

“Guys, come on!” More banging.

Eren puts his finger under my chin and brings my head up to look at him in the eye. He leaves a wet kiss on my cheek and lets me down. I quickly fix my outfit and smooth my hair down.

“Open the damn do-”

Eren opens the door and Sasha comes tumbling in.

“Owww!” Sasha quickly gets up and walks out of the closet again. “Come on.”, She grumbles leaving us behind.

Unexpectedly, Eren pulls me aside and pushes me against the wall in one swift motion, pinning both my hands above my head. He kisses me again, his kiss being very soft and tender. He lowers his head down to my ear.

“We should do that again soon.”

His breath is hot against my skin, and once again my stomach is filled with uncontrollable butterflies.

I go on my tippy toes and against his own ear I seductively say, “I guess we’ll have to see about that.” And I sloppily kiss his ear.

I take out one of my hands and ruffle his hair maintaining the eye contact. I take my body out of his hold and leave him there in the hallway, my brain still not processing everything that just happened.

_Holy shit._

_**I just had an intense make out session with Eren Jaeger.** _


	2. Eren X Reader: For You

It was Valentine’s Day. It would be officially one year of knowing Eren. But unfortunately the day was going nothing like how you guys wanted it to. 

Eren was called to the office for Mr. Ackerman early in the morning, before you even woke up. You were surprised he was able to leave the house without you waking up. All you were left with was a note saying:

_“Good morning princess. I’m sorry, but Mr. Ackerman called me to the office for an emergency. Horseface got fired for being unreliable, and now I have to fill his position for the day. Stupid Horseface. Anyways, I’ll try to make it home as soon as I can. Save some kisses for me. Happy Valentines Day. I love you :)”_

_Love, Eren_

On top of that, there was a thunderstorm outside, so your original plans of going out to the park where you guys first met were ruined.

You remember that night like it was yesterday. You and your best friend Sasha were going out to hang out with your group of friends.

You were always the type of person who liked to have one or two very good friends, and then you were content with everything else. No one ever caught your eye, so you were never really interested in anyone. Maybe a few minor crushes here and there, but it never evolved into anything serious. It was like that least, until you met Eren.

When you first laid your eyes on him that night, it was like you were hit by a bus. He was drop dead gorgeous. The way his hair was slightly messed up, the way the night sky illuminated his sharp jawline, how whenever you looked into his eyes it was just like looking into the ocean. He was just perfect.

You guys spent the whole night together, and you learned that it wasn’t just his appearance, but it was also his personality. He was funny, he would tease you nonstop, and he showered you with compliments throughout the whole night. Until at the end of the night, he kissed you.

He kissed you passionately for someone he just met that night, and you loved it. With just the few hours you spent with Eren, you swear you had already fallen in love with him.

You went from being alone one minute, and the next you were head over heals for a guy you have known for only a few hours. And not long after, you guys made it official. This is why Valentine’s Day was so special for you two. It marked when you both first met the love of your lives. And you wanted to show Eren just how much you loved him. So you had an idea.

_You were going to give him a little surprise for when he gets home…_

You and Eren were sexually active.

Very sexually active.

Like once everyday.

Or maybe twice.

Or three times.

And whenever you would put on any type of lingerie, or a cute outfit for him, it would drive Eren absolutely crazy. He loved it. And you loved that he loved it.

So you made sure to choose an outfit that you know he hasn’t seen before. Eren should be home soon, so you decided to start getting ready.

What you picked was a velvet two piece. The top outlined your breasts, with a triangle covering your nipples. The outline connected to the triangle with a small silk bow. The bottom piece waistband was just over your belly button, with two pieces on the side going down with hearts in the middle. It had straps going down to your thighs, connecting to your thigh high socks. Your panties were barely covering your private, with another small slick bow in the middle.

You covered yourself with a red robe, and placed candles all over your shared bedroom, for a dim lighting and to set the Valentine’s night mood. You heard the phone ring, and you looked over to see Eren’s illuminating your phone screen.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey princess. I’m almost home, alright. I can’t wait to see you. You looked so peaceful sleeping this morning.”

“I can’t wait to see you too. I may or may not have a little surprise for you when you get home.” You can practically feel him smile through the screen.

“Hmmm, may I ask what this surprise is.”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. But there might be some very very good sex. You’ll just have to wait and see. I’ll see you soon baby.”

And with that, you ended the phone call. You knew exactly how to leave Eren wanting more, and you were sure you did just that.

Once you heard the front door opening, you took off your robe and sat in the middle of your king sized bed, waiting for Eren to come upstairs. You hear footsteps rushing up the stairs, and the door to your bedroom slowly opens, revealing Eren standing outside. He immediately looked over to you in the middle of the bed, and a wide grin takes over his face.

“Whats all this baby?” He closes the door and inches closer to the bed, drinking in your appearance.

“Happy Valentines day. I hope you like the surprise.”

Once Eren is standing right in front of you, he leans closer to you and stares intently down at your form. He can already feel his dick start to harden at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend on display in front of him, for his eyes only.

“I love it. You aren’t gonna have it on any longer though.” He smirks at you.

“Well I think that’s the whole point sir.”

You get up and turn him around, looking up at him into his eyes. You push him down to a sitting position onto the bed, and you place yourself on his lap.

“Today I have all the control. It’s the least I could do.

Eren opens his mouth to speak, but you stop him with a burning kiss before he gets the chance to speak. You straddle his waist, putting your legs on both sides of his body, and push his back onto the bed. You start trailing wet kisses down his jawline, and onto his neck. You start to unbutton his white shirt, and Eren picks up on what you are doing and lifts it off his body throwing the shirt into a corner, revealing his nice and toned abs.

You start making your way down his chest, nipping at his nipples, licking and kissing every piece of skin, leaving your saliva all over his body, until you make it down to his waistline. You can already see the bulge in his pants, and you palm it with your hand, feeling how hard he is already. Eren groans at your touch.

“Wow, you’re already so hard baby. I didn’t know I could turn you on that easily.”

Of course you knew. You knew the power you had over him, and the power he had over you. But it didn’t hurt to be humble.

Eren sits up and looks down at you, showing you a hungry look in his eyes.

“Always baby. You’re so perfect.” He reaches down and kisses you.

In response to his praise, you unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. His member springs up, revealing his pre cum leaking out. You look up at Eren, and he’s already watching your every move very closely. You wait for a nod of consent, and he notices it and he gives it to you.

You spit on his dick, and rub it in, moving your hand up and down, the spit substituting as a lubrication. Eren groans at the contact, and reaches down to pull your hair into a ponytail, signaling he wants your mouth on him.

You respond with licking his tip as more pre cum leaks out of it. He grabs your hair harder, not too much to hurt you, but enough to show his need.

You move the whole thing into your mouth, looking up at Eren through your eyelashes, noticing his closed eye lids due to the pleasure.

“That’s right baby. Keep going.”

He throws his head in pleasure, and you can’t help but start to feel a collection of your juices pooling in your underwear.

You keep sucking, occasionally using your hands, until you feel Eren’s breathing become heavier, and him throbbing until a sticky substance goes down your throat.

You swallow every last drop, not leaving anything behind. Eren looks down at you and wipes the sides of your mouth using his thumb, and puts his thumb into his mouth, sucking everything off while keeping eye contact with you.

“Your so perfect.” He says once he’s done.

“I know baby.” You flash him a cocky smile, and he shakes his head with a smile, lifting you up onto his lap. The next second he turns you around and your back is now on the bed. Eren kisses you intently, and traces his hand down your body, trailing over your nipples, your stomach, and then down to the damp spot on your panties. He starts to rub the area softly as you squirm under his touch, whining for more.

He notices your squirming figure and laughs. “Hang on princess. The show is just beginning.”

He moves your panties to the side, and the next second two fingers are deep in you. You gasp at the sudden feeling, and then they start pumping into you.

“Oh shit. Eren.” You let out in a breathy voice. Your moans starting to come to the surface.

He moves down and positions his mouth on your cunt, and thrusts his tongue into you at an electrifying force. He starts to trace your name with his tongue, all while looking at you because he loves to see the amount of pleasure he can give you. He moves one of his hands to your clit, and starts to rub it, the rings on his finger adding a cold touch causing a shiver to move up your spine.

You tug on his hair even more, pushing him into you as far as he could possibly go. You start to feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach, and you know you’re close.

“Eren. Don’t. Stop.”, was what you managed to get out, and he did the exact opposite.

You look down and glare at him, causing Eren to give a shit eating grin.

“Sorry baby. I was getting turned on.”

He stands up, revealing his cock sticking up, even harder than you have ever seen it.

The power you hold.

Before you get to say anything, his tip is at your opening, collecting all your juices. Eren rubs it into him, and he looks at you before shoving it all in.

“God damn. Eren.”

“I told you it was just starting.” And with that he thrusts harder into you going at a slow pace to make sure you’re okay.

“Eren. Go faster.”

He laughs and grips your hips even tighter, sure to leave bruises the next day.

“Alright baby.”

Your moans are uncontrollable, not even the thunderstorm outside being able to drown you out. Eren pulls out and turns you over, this new position being one of his favorites. He enters you once again, and starts to thrust harder and harder. Today must bring us good luck, because you have never had sex like this before.

With this new position, Eren hits a sensitive spot, causing an unimaginable amount of butterflies to form once again in the pit of your stomach.

“I’m almost there baby. Keep going. Don’t stop.”

“Fuckkk, you feel so good.” His thrusts start to get sloppier, and you know we’re both almost there.

“You’re so perfect. You feel so good inside me. Fuck.” And with one last thrust, we both come undone. Eren and you collapse onto the bed, you snuggling up into his arms, both of you trying to steady your breaths.

“That was amazing.”

“It really was. What made you dress up all nice for me?” He looks at me and gives a soft smile.

“I wanted to do something special **for you.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @cherrywritess for more!


	3. Eren X Reader: 12 A.M

It’s a Friday night, and once again you are cooped up in your room on your bed binging another 12-episode anime. Nothing new.

Your phone lights up and Eren’s name illuminates your screen with a text under.

**eren: hey. are you up?**

**you: yes i am, why?**

**eren: get ready.**

**you: what do you mean? what are you up to eren?**

**eren: Iill be there in ten ;) be ready**

**you: It’s 12 am eren. i hope your not planning on murdering me because that would be quite disappointing**

**eren: i guess we will have to wait and see. im almost there so stop whining**

**you: eren jaeger ARE YOU TEXTING WHILE DRIVING**

**eren: GET READY**

**you: OK OK FINE**

You quickly throw together an outfit. This wouldn’t be your first time sneaking out at midnight, but it would be your first time sneaking out with Eren alone. You can barely even keep your cool around him when you guys are hanging out in a group, let alone when you are alone with him. You silently pray that you aren’t going to make everything awkward tonight.

Just as you finish getting ready, Eren texts you again.

> **eren: i’m outside hurry**

> **you: COMINGG**

You step outside to see Eren in his car scrolling through his phone, front lights turned off so as to not raise any suspicions. You walk over to the passengers side and quietly knock on the window, loud enough to grab his attention, but quiet enough not to wake anyone up. He raises his head to look at you through the window, and for a second you swore his face lit up once seeing you. He unlocks the car for you, and you settle into the seat.

“Hey loser.” Eren reaches over your body to grab his phone charger from the side, his arms flexing showing his veins running up and down his muscular arms, the close proximity sending chills down your spine.

“Hey dummy. So, what is this?”

“i want ice cream.”

“you want ice cream?”

“yes. yes i do.” he flashes you a stupud toothy grin, causing you to smile with him.

you let out a chuckle at eren’s spontaneity. one of the many, many things you love about him.

eren backs up from in front of your house, leaning in to place one of his arms behind your head on the top of your seat, looking back to see where he’s going. this thoughtless action alone is enough to make you incredibly flustered without you even realizing.

“Eren. You do realize it is 12 am.”

“i do in fact realize that.”

“your so dumb.”

“ohhh c’mon. i know you want some ice creammmm.”

“no i donttttt.” you reply, copying his childish manner.

“well your’re getting some anywaysssss.”

“as long as you aren’t murdering me.”

“no promises.” he turns and winks at you, your heart skipping a beat at his action.

you can’t help but wonder, when did you fall this hard?

was it when eren hugged you last week for a little longer than usual? or was it with his stupid jokes that were so bad they still made you laugh? was it when he texted you earlier and you were over the moon that he wanted to see you, even this late in the night? what was it?

~

you and eren both got ice cream, eren forcing you to go with him to the nearby park that you two have been going to since you became friends.

you both are strolling in a comfortable atmosphere, striking conversation about everything and anything on your minds, eating away at your ice cream before it gets a chance to melt. the moonlight is shining upon you two, softly illuminating your figures in the night sky.

you can’t help but steal a few glances at eren here and there admiring his features, probably one too many than you should have. what you didn’t know was that eren was doing the same, none of you noticing the other.

you both finish your ice cream, a wave of coldness sweeping over your body, causing you to shiver. this doesn’t go unnoticed by eren.

“do you want to sit for a little?” eren asks and you nod your head.

you both make your way to a nearby bench under a tree, sitting next to each other. erens knee moves to touch yours, and when you don’t move away he scoots closer to you, his warmth basking over your body.

you decide to ask the question in the back of your head the whole night.

“eren?”

he hums in response, his gaze shifting from the playground set in front to your face.

“why did you want to go out so late tonight?”

you stare at him quizzically. eren opens his mouth to speak, but then he closes it and looks away, a blush erupting on his cheeks that you can’t see in the dark night.

“i wanted to see you.”

“you couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

of course you were more than happy that eren wanted to see you, ecstatic even, but you wanted to know why.

eren turns back again to look into your eyes, choosing his next words carefully, but is interrupted when he notices you shiver once again.

he finds the sight adorable, and grins at your cuteness

“you cold?”

“yes. very. it’s probably the ice cream. not the best idea maybe.”

“wrong. ice cream is always a good idea. come here.”

eren pulls you into his chest causing you to let out a surprised yelp, him wrapping his arms around your body. he uses one hand to press your head into his chest, resting his own head in the crook of your neck, his breathing tickling your skin.

“i’ll keep you warm.” his voice is muffled by your neck, but clear enough for you to understand. you immediately melt at his comforting words, butterflies fluttering in the pit of your stomach.

you nudge in closer to eren’s touch, feeling warmth like never before.

“thank you. you never told me why you suddenly decided to do this tonight.”

“you know how you start to feel more risky as the night goes on?”

you nod your head against his chest in response.

“well i wouldn’t have had the guts to say what i wanted to say tomorrow.”

“and what would that be?”

“i like you…. a lot.”

you tense up in his hold. eren likes you? how could this have flown over your head? you were so wrapped up in your own feelings to acknowledge his.

you slowly melt into him again, deciding to confess your feelings as well.

“i like you too stupid.” you mutter into his chest.

you can feel his laugh vibrate through his body and eren holds you a little tighter.

“good. and getting ice cream alone is no fun. i rather you be with me.”

“im happy you invited me eren. also kind of glad you didn’t murder me.”

“don’t speak so soon. there’s still more time.”

“your so stupid.”

and this is why you love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, @cherrywritess for more!


	4. Eren X Reader: I'll Protect You

“Ughhhhh.” Eren groans into his arm, his head resting on the table. Mikasa is alerted by the sound and looks towards the source of the noice. “What’s wrong Eren?”

**_“_ Everything.”**

Eren is sitting at a table with Armin and Mikasa, meanwhile you are at another table with Jean, Sasha, and Connie. There’s nothing Eren hates more than having to watch you sit on the other side of the room away from him, eating with Jean and smiling warmly. He wanted you to smile at **_him_**.

And then you start laughing, bending over and clutching your abdomen, tears threatening to spill from your eyes from laughing too hard. Eren’s head shoots up at the sound. Eren believes your laugh truly is a beautiful sound. It can make anyone fill with happiness just from hearing it. Your laugh makes his heart swell. But someone else is making you laugh, and the problem is that the someone is not Eren. He slowly turns his head east to see that Jean is the one causing you to burst with laugher. **Fucking horseface**. Of all people. 

It’s no secret that Jean has had a crush on you for a while now, but of course everyone except for you seems to notice. It’s pretty obvious too. The way he stares at you with literal heart eyes from across the room, flirts with you every chance he gets, how he always seems to find a way to stand next to you, and how whenever your name is mentioned his whole face lights up in glee. The way he pines after you even surpasses how he pined after Mikasa. Jean has tried and will continue to try to gain your heart. 

But Eren got it first. You guys have been dating for a while now, but Eren decided to keep it under wraps out of fear that you would be used as leverage to lure Eren to any potential enemy that wants his titan.

The sight of Jean flirting with you right in front of his face is enough to make Eren’s blood boil. He shoots daggers into Jean with his turquoise eyes, but Jean is too occupied with trying to woo his girlfriend with his anything but funny jokes. Right when Eren thinks he has calmed down, Jean slings an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to his side.

**This mf.**

Eren’s legs move before he can process his actions, angrily walking over to where you and Jean are sitting.

Armin’s head chirps up at his motion, eyes following eren’s moving figure. “Eren, where are you going?” Eren dosen’t answer, fumes practically blowing out of his ears. Before he knows it he is standing right behind Jean, hands tightly clenched together in fists by his side. “Oi. Horseface.”

Jean turns around and stands up, face contorting in anger due to the nickname. Your head follows right after, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. “Ere-”

Pow!

With an abundant amount of force, Eren’s fist connected to Jean’s jaw, spit flying out of his agape mouth. “EREN!” You stand up from your seat and rush to Eren’s side, smacking him in the head. “What was that for?” Multiple heads fly up around the mess hall trying to locate the cause of the commotion.

Jean clutches his aching jaw, trying to move it around despite the pain.“Oh ho ho, you suicidal bastard. Have you finally gone off the deep end?” Eren laughs, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Hands. Off. My. Girlfriend.”

Jeans jaw drops at the sudden information, eyes goggling out of his head. You swear you hear Sasha choke on her food. 

“Excuse me what? Girlfriend?” Jean looks at you in confusion, then back at Eren, trying to process what was just said. “You? And her? Dating? Like someone willingly agreed to spend time with you?” Jean looks back at you, tilting his head silently asking you if this is true. You slowly nod your head, scanning the mess hall to avoid his gaze. Now all the heads are staring at you three, shocked looks spread across their faces. You duck your head to look at the ground and shift so that you’re standing behind Eren, silently praying you will just disappear into thin air. 

Eren snickers and intertwines his fingers with yours, bringing it up like a trophy to show to Jean. “Yes. Dating. Me and her. Why is it so hard to believe?” Jean narrows his eyes at Eren. “Have you looked in the mirror before?”

Eren twitches in anger at Jean’s remark, but somehow resisting the urge to knock Jean to the floor, Eren drags you both out of the mess hall into the hallway, pulling you into a tight embrace once out of view from everyone.

“Eren? Why did you do all that? You know I don’t like you fighting with Jean.”

He nuzzles his face into your hair, inhaling and memorizing your scent. 

“Jean was getting too cocky with you. I couldn’t stand someone else being able to touch you and make you laugh like that in public when I can’t. Especially not him.” 

He hugs you tighter.

“You do know he likes you right?”

Your brain puzzles for a moment. “He does?” You realize that it makes sense, and that must be the reason why he’s been awfully close lately.

“Oh. He does.”

Eren chuckles, the sound vibrating through your body. “Stupid.”

“But I thought you wanted to keep us a secret for now because of the titan stuff?”

“Well it’s a little too late for that now. Besides, **I’ll protect you**. Just let me hold you. In public and in private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, @cherrywritess for more!


	5. Eren X Reader: "Let Me Take Care of You"

You wake up from your nap with a fit of coughs, your throat scratching and a banging force in your head. Groggily sitting up from your spot and groaning, you run your hands through your hair, every move you make aching in your bones. You rub your eyes, and once you become orientated with the world again, you observe your poor state. 

Your bed is soaked in your sweat where you were sleeping, not helping that you were wearing sweatpants and a hoodie on top of that. Every bone in your body feels sore, making every movement you make just that harder.

It all started yesterday when you were hanging out with Eren, having an at home date. You both were in your apartment, curled up together on the couch. You guys were watching Sixteen Candles, the moonlight seeping in through the windows, the romantic mood perfectly set. 

At least it was, until you started coughing like a maniac. 

You sat up from Eren’s hold erupting in a coughing fit, bringing your elbow up to your mouth to cover it. 

With a concerned look on his face, Eren sits up as well, placing his palms on both sides of your face. “What’s wrong baby?” 

Not wanting to panic your boyfriend, you gripped his own hands with your own, removing them from your face and placing them on your lap. “It’s okay. I’m fine Eren.”

Not believing a single word you just said, Eren places his palm on your forehead to feel your temperature, the concerned look on his face only growing even more. 

“No, you aren’t fine, you’re burning up. What’s wrong?” 

You sit up from your position and back up, panic spreading across your face. The problem is that you hated worrying Eren with anything. You’ve always taken care of yourself your whole life, so when Eren unexpectedly came into your life and swept you off your feet, you were in shock. You found someone else to depend on besides yourself. But even though you found Eren, you’re still apprehensive about the whole situation and can’t help but take things on by yourself still, so you’re quick to come up with an excuse. 

“I’m fine Eren. I actually remembered I have to clean up my apartment and run some errands today, so you have to leave.”

Didn’t say it was a good excuse. 

Eren knows you all too well. He silently sits up and walks over to you, stopping only a few inches in front of you. He looks into your eyes, turquoise orbs challenging you to give up the act. But you don’t falter so easily. You look back at him, your own eyes challenging him to give up. 

This goes on for what seems like a while, no words being exchanged, only stares. Eventually Eren gives up, knowing how stubborn you can be sometimes. Maybe even more than him. 

“Fine. But if anything happens, text me.” 

You nod your head, giving a silent reply. Eren snakes an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him and into a kiss. “Bye baby.”

“Bye Eren. Sorry for cutting the date short.”

“It’s ok. You can make it up to me sometime.” He gives you a heart warming smile, melting you on the spot. God, you hate lying to Eren, but you hate making him worry about you even more.

And with that, he leaves your apartment, and the moment the door shuts, you start coughing again. 

God dammit.

And that’s how you ended up here. Sulking in your own sweat alone. 

Until you hear a knock on your door. 

You’re surprised by the sudden company. Who could it be? You definitely didn’t invite anyone over, and you sent Eren home.

Unless he didn’t actually go home?

Forcing yourself to get up, you open the door, only to see Eren standing on the other side with a toothy smile, filled shopping bags in each hand. 

“Eren?” 

“Hey princess.” 

Inviting himself into your apartment, Eren walks straight to your kitchen, dropping the bags on the counter top. 

“What are you doing here?” Shutting the door, you walk over to where he is, mentally questioning your boyfriends goal. 

“How are you feeling?” Eren walks to where you are standing, placing his palm on your head once again to check your temperature. “God, you’re even worse than before.” 

“Eren, I told you. I’m fi-“ Interrupting your sentence, you erupt into another coughing fit, bending over in pain. Definitely proving the opposite of your claim. 

“No, you aren’t. I could tell from earlier.”

Of course he could. Eren knows you all too well. Finally giving up on convincing him otherwise, you look down at the floor, avoiding his piercing eyes. You obviously are not fine. And now your legs are shaking, and then they give out. Preparing for the painful fall, you squeeze your eyes shut. 

But the fall never comes. 

Instead, two muscular arms are wrapped around your body, preventing you from touching the ground. You open your eyes and find turquoise ones staring into yours. A blush blooming on your face, you are thankful for your boyfriends stubbornness. Or things could have been way worse right now. 

“See.” Eren smiles at you, bringing you up to your feet. 

You settle your hands on his shoulders to support yourself. “See what?” 

“Not fine.” He playfully shakes his head at you, admiring your own stubbornness as well. 

Before you can retort, Eren lifts you off your feet, pulling you close into his chest. He carries you bridal style back to your bedroom. 

Eren very softly places you on your bed, positioning you so your back rests against the head board. He sits down next to you, eyeing your state. 

“Your sweating. Let me help you take off your sweatshirt.” 

You only nod your head in return, moving your arms up to help him. He very carefully lifts the sweatshirt over your head, throwing it in the hamper. You start to feal drowsy once again, sleep starting to sound so good to you right about now. 

“Are you hungry?” 

You shake your head no. “I already ate after you left.”

“Good. Because I bought your favorite snacks if you want any.”

“Eren.”

He hums in response. 

“Why are you always helping me? You really don’t have to do all this. I promise I’m fine by myself.” 

Looking at you once again with his emerald eyes, Eren takes your hands in his. He runs his thumbs over your knuckles, softly caressing your hands before giving them a soft squeeze. 

“Because I love you. **Let me take care of you.** ”

Eren lifts your right hand and presses a soft, tender kiss to your knuckles while looking into your eyes. The kiss lasts a few seconds to what seems like forever, butterflies igniting all throughout your body at his soft and caring nature. His lips depart from your hand, the feel and touch of his lips lingering on your hands. 

You give him a genuine smile, warmth spreading throughout your body. “Thank you Eren. For coming back even when I told you to leave. You know me too well.” 

“Of course. You know I wouldn’t fall for your act that easily. And plus your excuse was pretty shit too.”

 **Yeah,** you know. “Pftt, pretty amazing I think you mean.”

He lets out a laugh, the sound music to your ears. He climbs into bed with you, wrapping his arms around your body and moving your head to his chest. He runs his fingers through your hair with one hand, the other tracing heart patterns on your back. 

“Wait but Eren. You’ll get sick too.”

The sound of your voice coming out only as a muffle against his chest, though Eren is still able to hear it. 

“It’s okay. You can take care of me if I get sick.”

“You are a terrible sick person. Whiniest person I’ve ever met.”

“All the better.”

And with that, you stay wrapped in Eren’s arms, finally being able to rest for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, @cherrywritess for more!


	6. Eren X Reader: "Breath in..."

**_Breath in… and breathe out._ **

These were the words you kept repeating in your head as you made your way to Eren’s room. Tonight you were going to change things. For better or for worse, you still don’t know.

Something happened. Something bad. Eren almost got kidnapped by Reiner and Bertolt. Everything the corps have worked for could have come to an end. Because of you. 

How could you be so stupid? Eren risked his own life just for you. Someone who didn’t even deserve it. 

**_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ **

If you weren’t there at that moment, they never would have gotten to you. 

Bringing your trembling hands up to your throat, you trace over the faint scar of where Reiner held his hands to your neck.

_————————_

_Nothing left to do and gasping for air, you decide to use the remaining breath you have left to beg._

_“Please Reiner. Please stop.” You hit his hand placed on your neck again with all the power you have left, but still, it amounts to nothing. “Please…” Even though your voice barely comes out as a whisper, Reiner is still able to hear you._

_But the pressure only deepens._

_“I- I’m sorry. I have no other choice.” With firm but shaky hands, he continues to cut off your air. “I need Eren to come find you.”_

_Black clouding your vision, you slowly fade out of consciousness, your struggling against Reiner’s hold becoming less and less._

_Before you fully knock out, you hear your name being called from far away. Or was it nearby? With your oxygen cutting out and brain going fuzzy, you couldn’t really tell what was what anymore._

_Falling out of consciousness, your body goes limp._

_————————_

_Eyes fluttering open, you find yourself in Jean’s arms. He’s running. Running to where? Feeling your shuffling in his arms, he looks down at you, a look of relief spreading across his face. He looks like he’s talking. But his words go unheard. What is he saying? Your ears are buzzing. You can’t hear anything. Your mouth opens to speak, but no words are able to come out. What’s happening? Your brain goes alert, one person coming to mind._

_**Where’s Eren?** _

_You twist and turn, neck straining left and right to search. You turn around, head coming to a stop when you see Eren in Reiner’s hand. No. Not Reiner. Reiner’s titan. The armored titan. Eren. Your brain does a double take. Eren?_

_He’s struggling. Attempting to get out. He angrily bites at his hand, blood trickling down. But nothing happens. He bites again, but nothing._

_Your eyes widen in shock. You push at Jean’s chest, fighting him to let go of you. You open your mouth to scream, a squeak being the only thing to come out. You watch Eren struggling for his life being squeezed out of him. Tears trickling down your face, you repeatedly hit Jean’s chest, barely able to do any damage. Your sobbing by now. Eren… he’s in pain. And you led him there._

_Your mind goes fuzzy once more, a flash of lightning being the last thing you see._

_————————_

**_Breathe in… breathe out._ **

Coming face to face with Eren’s door, you let out a last breath, and knock on the door. You don’t even knock up to three times before Eren opens the door.

“Hey.” Your voice is shaky. Eren’s face softens for a moment at your visit, before confusion takes up his face. 

“Hey.” Noticing your distressed state, his face falls. “What’s wrong?” His brown hair is messy, strands of hair sticking up in every direction. 

Answered with only silence, he opens the door wider for you. “Come in.”

You walk past him into his room, noticing the destroyed sight. Books, papers, everything is sprawled across the floor. Broken glass, random items. He must have gone into a rage again. How you wish you could have been there to help him, but you were locked up in your own bedroom, trying to process everything that had happened on the expedition. Racking your brain for days on what to do. 

And only one option had come to your mind. 

Deciding to immediately get to the point, you mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to say to this boy.

“Eren.” You turn around to face him. “I need to tell you something.”

Eren walks closer to you, placing his hands on your shoulder to pull you in, but you only remove yourself from his grasp and step back. A look of confusion falls on his face, tilting his head in question of what you’re doing. 

“What? I haven’t seen you in days, and you show up here saying you have to tell me something.” He steps forward, moving closer to you again but this time leaving a bigger gap between you two. “I’m worried about you. What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Eren’s piercing turquoise orbs look into yours, his look too intense for you. You tear your eyes away from his gaze, looking past him instead of at him. Noticing this, he moves so that he’s in front of you once again, his chest coming into your eye level. 

Mustering up all the courage you have, you blurt it out.

 _“I can’t be with you anymore.”_

Silence.

You look up into his eyes, heart clenching when you see the broken expression on Eren’s face.

“What do you mean you can’t be with me anymore?” He moves closer to you, voice shaky and laced with confusion.

“I can’t be with you. This is it. I can’t do this anymore.” Tears threatening to spill from your eyes, you look to the ground.

“W- what?” Eren inches even closer to you, leaving his body only centimeters away from yours. He softly grabs your chin, pulling your face up. “Hey… **Look at me**. Please. What are you talking about?” His voice barely coming out as a whisper, emerald eyes look into yours, searching for any truth in your eyes, tears already spilling from his. 

Your heart. It hurts. Deciding that you will break under his gaze, you force yourself out of his hold, walking back towards his door, stopping so that your back is facing his. Usually, Eren can read you like a book, but this caught him off guard. 

Aggressive. You have to be aggressive or else he won’t listen.

“Jesus Eren, stop already. I can’t do this. I- I can’t.” Your voice is strong and affirmative, although underneath your soul is breaking.

You walk to the door, hand reaching out to open it until a shaky hand grabs your other wrist. 

“Wait. P-please.” Stopping, you wait for his last words. “B- but why? Why?” You can’t find the words to speak, silence filling the room, the only sound being Eren’s sniffles. You’re surprised you haven’t started pouring your eyes out by now, reminding yourself that you have to stay strong. You have to. 

**_For Eren’s sake._ **

“P- please don’t leave me. I- I love you.” 

“ **I just don’t love you anymore Eren**.” His grip on your wrist loosens at your words, and you take this opportunity to escape his hold. Head down in misery, his hand falls to his side. 

Shutting the door, you don’t look back. Because if you do, you might go back to him. Of course you love Eren. You love him more than anything in the world. You would do anything for him. Anything.

And that includes leaving him. Not because you want to, but because it’s the only thing left to do. You distract Eren. You make him lose focus. 

You make him risk his life for stupid, stupid reasons. 

And he can’t have that happening to him. He needs to be strong. He needs to be focused. He needs to save everyone. He just can’t do that with you.

Finally, tears spill from your eyes. They are non stopping. Tears. And more tears. 

Turning the hall and turning your back on Eren, you walk away from his life, only hoping that you had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, @cherrywritess for more!


	7. Eren X Reader: Eye of the Storm

_Where the hell is eren?_

This is what you’re thinking as you cautiously trudge down the forest path, dodging different tree stumps and desperately trying to avoid the sticky mud. If your memory serves you right, this is the direction you saw Eren go.

This wouldn’t be the first time that you have seen Eren head this way, you noticed it’s starting to become a pattern. Almost every time after eren finishes his training, he heads straight this way. You don’t think anyone else knows about where Eren’s been going, every time someone asks him about it he just brushes it off and claims, “He’s going on a walk.”

 _Bull. Shit_.

You’re close enough with eren to know better. You guys aren’t exactly in a relationship - nothing being made official yet - but you guys are there for each other. And that was enough.

Now, you knew he wasn’t just going on walks, and so you were determined to find out where he actually has been going. Your curiosity got the better of you, and that is what led you here in a forest, feet tripping over literal air, almost falling face first into a muddy puddle.

“Shit.” You curse at your clumsiness under your breath, successfully avoiding what could have been a very terrible accident. You reach the final clearing of trees, your eyes spotting a deep blue of water sprawled out in a lake in front of you.

“Wow.” Your eyes scan the area in front of you, mesmerized by the ethereal view. The water. It’s just like his eyes. Eren’s eyes. Both a ravishing view, sure to steal the breath right out from your lungs. Your body freezes, taking a moment to admire the forever extending beauty before you. The sky is a heavenly mixture of colors, blue, pink, purple, yellow, all the colors of a sunset, blended perfectly together like a painting. So entranced by the sight, you fail to notice the trail of footsteps crunching on the ground, slowly approaching you.

“Beautiful, right?”

Snapped out of your daze by the deep voice beside you, you look to your right to identify the person standing next to you.

It’s Eren.

He’s already staring at you, eyes intently studying your face. You both lock eyes with each other, water gently splashing in the background.

You were right. Eren’s eyes are just like the water, if not an even more astonishing sight to look at. The sun is shining upon his face, the sunlight making the boy look even better than usual, if that’s even possible. His chocolate brown hair is once again tied in a messy bun, strands of hair falling out to the side framing his wonderfully structured face.

_Eren really is handsome._

You tear your eyes away from his and look back at the lake, afraid if you stare any longer you might just get lost in his eyes.

“It is beautiful.”

The question you were originally here for rings in your mind again. “So, this is where you go after training?” You peek a glance at Eren from your peripheral vision, his own eyes now set on the lake as well. “Yeah. It’s like my safe place, you know?” He sighs deeply, shoulders raising and dropping. “Makes me feel calm while the storm is happening in the background.”

You examine the beauty of the lake again, and you see why eren calls this his safe place. “I understand. The lake just radiates this calmness, immediately attracting you and pulling you in. It’s the eye of the storm. No titans, no one constantly pestering you, no people, no orders, just calm.”

Eren hums in agreement, nodding his head up and down. “Exactly. eye of the storm.” You both stand next to each other in silence for a few minutes, just basking in the sunlight and listening to the quiet blue waves splashing against the shore.

And then he gets an idea. Eren’s lips curl up into a cheeky grin, a mischievous twinkle shining in his emerald eyes. Walking forwards, Eren kicks off his shoes with ease, stepping into the beginning of the water. His large hands grasp the bottom of his shirt. Front still facing the lake, Eren slowly lifts it up, revealing his strong and muscular back. His muscles squeeze and contract as he brings it up and over his head, slightly messing up his already messy bun. Throwing the shirt on the grass, he turns around and smiles a boyish grin at you, his abs and body sculpted perfectly like a god. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Captivated by the boy before you, mouth agape, you’re practically drooling like a baby. Realizing Eren just asked you a question, you quickly gain your composure. Is- is he stripping? Oh… does he want to… you raise your eyebrows in question, tilting your head to the side. “Depends. What are you thinking?” _Please don’t say skinny dippi-_

“Skinny dipping.” Eren’s smile only grows wider, veiny hands reaching down to his pants zipper. He unbuttons, unzips, and pulls down his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Throwing his pants in the same pile as his shirt and looking back at you, he juts his bottom lip out in a fake pout and crosses his arms against his chest. “C’mon. You’re not going to make me be the only one to undress, are you?”

Taking everything in you not to look down at his very noticeable print, you let out a dramatic sigh. You might as well let loose this once. Who better to get naked in front of than Eren? “Fine.” Eren smiles a satisfied grin. You raise your eyebrows and stare at him with expectation, Eren only raising his eyebrows in confusion and staring at you back. You start tapping your foot against the ground in an impatient manner. “Well are you going to stand there watching me strip?” Realization takes over Eren’s face. “Oh yeah right.” He scratches the back of his neck, the tip of his ears turning pink. “Sorry.”

He starts to slide off his boxers, and getting flustered, you immediately use your hands to cover your eyes in shock. “ _Eren!_ ” You turn around, Eren letting out a series of laughs. You hear a loud splash, and you know Eren has jumped into the blue water. You turn around and there he is, his head back, running his large hands through his chocolate brown hair to shake out the wetness. His bun must have fallen apart, his long hair now out and about resting at the sides of his face. Droplets of water trickle down his face and his neck, dripping back into the lake. The setting sun only enhances his beautiful features, his tan skin glimmering.

“Well are you going to change?” A smile etches onto your face. “I will if you turn around.” You wag a finger at him. “And you better stay turned around.” Splashing his hands in the water, Eren complies to your wishes and turns around.

“You got it baby.”

“Don’t call me baby.”

“All right sweetheart.”

You let out an irritated growl at the boy’s antics, only causing him to let out a deep chuckle. Hesitantly, you begin to take off your clothes, lifting your shirt up and over your body, throwing it to where Eren‘s shirt is, your pants following right after. You turn around and you’re relieved to see that Eren kept his word and stayed turned around. “All right Eren, I’m coming in.”

“Great.” He nods his head. “Can I turn around now?” “Uh… one second.” You slowly step into the lake, cold water immediately greeting your feet. Once your bottom half is covered by the blue water, you cross your arms over your chest, covering your breasts. A chill goes down your spine, and you’re not sure if it’s from the nervousness of being naked in the presence of Eren or if you really are just cold. Taking a deep breath, you head for the lake. Every step you take, the water rises more and more up your legs. “Now you can turn around.” Without wasting a second, Eren’s body whips around, turquoise eyes meeting yours. His mouth falls agape, drinking in your appearance, and _god damn_. You might think Eren looks like a god, but he thinks you look like an absolute goddess. The way the sun is beaming on your skin, innocent eyes shining. You’re just so perfect in his eyes. Yes, the lake was Eren’s eye of the storm, but you were the calm.

When he’s with you, he feels at peace. Relieved. Happy.

In a matter of seconds, you are in front Eren, the cold water up to your shoulders covering your breasts and other genitals. You bring your eyes to meet his, turquoise orbs looking back at you. You can feel your cheeks getting flushed, and all your insecurities rise to the surface. _Oh no, you should have never agreed to this, what if we get caught? What were you thinki-_

“Hey.” Eren reaches a hand to your face, brushing a wet strand of hair and tucking it behind your ear. “Did you know that you’re gorgeous?” There it is again, the endless pit of butterflies flying around in your stomach, never failing to arrive when Eren is around you. Bowing your head in bashfulness, you mutter a small thank you.

Bringing his hand to your chin, he raises your face to look at him. His eyes flicker from your eyes down to your lips. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Eren pulls you against his body, leaning his face into yours. He stops when your lips are only inches away from each other to give you a chance to pull away. When you don’t, his lips collide into yours. You soak in Eren’s ginger and woody musk, soak in his delicate touch against your skin, feeling his breath mingling with yours.

His hand at the small of your back pulls you in even tighter to his body. You’re flush against each other, allowing you to feel the muscular lines of Eren’s stomach printing against your own. Your breasts are pressed into his chest, his hard bulge against you. The kiss becomes more demanding, more needy. You willingly respond to Eren, allowing him to dominate and take advantage to roam his hands all over your naked body, long fingers feeling every curve and brushing the swell of your breast.

His calloused hands find their way to your ass, groping and squeezing any ounce of flesh on your body. Eren easily lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. The water does not make things any easier, but Eren is strong enough not to let any of you falter. Your hands make their way to his damp hair, grabbing and pulling, igniting a low groan to escape his lips. Your brain goes fuzzy, all your worries from earlier fade away.

Eren pulls away first, giving you both the chance to breathe. His hands underneath your thighs holding you up, he rests his forehead against yours, both of you panting messes. Chests heaving up and down against each other, his lips are pink and swollen from the intensity of the kiss. Turquoise orbs looking into yours, eyes intense and searching, Eren opens his mouth to speak. “Thank you,” He whispers. You watch him, hands raking through his long hair. “For what?”

“For being here. For being you. For being my calm.”

Smiling, you separate your foreheads to give him a peck on his cheek. “No, thank you Eren. Thank you for being _my_ calm.”

While looking into your eyes, Eren can one hundred percent guarantee that he has never felt this much love for anyone else before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, @cherrywritess for more!


	8. Eren X Reader: Can't Sleep

What’s the time?

**1 AM.**

Groaning, you turn around in bed for at least the one hundredth time tonight. 

You’ve been tossing and turning all night, restless in your own bed. You can’t fall asleep, and you haven’t even slept a full night in weeks. Ever since the last expedition, every time you close your eyes, your fallen comrades are there, staring right back at you, eyes wide with fear and terror.

It truly is painful. Knowing that you couldn’t save them in battle. They haunt your dreams.

_Every. Single. Night._

Every corner you turn you think you see a fallen friend - but really - it’s just your pathetic imagination, playing tricks on you like always. What’s new? The only time the nightmares and hallucinations are able to reside, is when you’re with Eren. Only those emerald orbs can manage to calm you down.

Sighing, you turn to lay on your back, resting your hands on your stomach and facing the ceiling. You wonder what your comrades are doing now. Where are they? Oh how much you just want to see Eren’s sweet face. Just to cuddle into his side and fall asleep, without any nightmares this time for once.

You shut your eyes in hopes of falling asleep soon, only to be disturbed by a musical knock on your door. Eyes flying open, you mentally cursed at the person disturbing your non-sleeping night. You silently pray that they will just go away if you ignore them long enough. That usually seems to work. But not tonight. More knocking on the door. Who dares to bother you tonight? _Does no one understand peace and quiet in this place._

Sticking out your tongue to the door like a child, you crawl out of the bed and approach the door. “Who is it?” You hear a cough from the other side of the door, and then a surprisingly deep voice. “It’s me.” Scratching your bed head, you turn the door handle, and who you see standing on the other side of the door surprises you.

“Eren?”

A goofy, but tired smile graces his face, turquoise eyes shining in the dark, chocolate brown hair all tousled up. _He looks so cute_. Eren leans forward and raises his right arm, muscles flexing, and rests it on the door frame above your head. He looks down at you, hair falling to cup the sides of his face. Dark bags are hidden underneath his eyes, lack of sleep obvious to anyone who looks at him.

“Hi.” His voice is low and raspy.

“Hi.” Your voice comes out as a mere whisper. “Wanna come in?” You open the door wider to give Eren space to walk in. He nods his head, and walks into your room, throwing himself onto your bed with a thump and making himself comfortable. _He’s such a baby._ Kicking the door shut with your leg, you walk over to your bed and stand in front of Eren, crossing your arms over your chest and staring down at him. You can’t fight the smile that grows on your face at the sight of your favorite person before you.

“Eren. What are you doing?” You tilt your head to the side, raising one of your eyebrows. Eren turns his head to face you, and opens one eye, the other pressed into the pillow underneath his head. His luscious brown hair falls to the side, strands resting on the pillow while a lazy smile graces his face. “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”

“Of course you can stay here. You can always stay here.” Eren shifts his body and sits up on the bed, legs facing you. “Somethings missing though.”

“What’s missi-“

To your surprise, Eren’s strong arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you onto his lap, causing you to let out a yelp. Your legs are now straddling his, your chest pressed against his. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you looked down at him, a stupid grin across his face, emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Eren’s places one hand on the back of your head, and pulls you down to his lips.

His lips are soft and smooth, the kiss slow and passionate, the lack of sleep showing itself. He suddenly falls back to the bed, causing it to sink due to his body weight. You let out a giggle against his lips, while he smiles affectionately against yours. He pulls away and rests his head in the crook of your neck, his soft hair tickling your skin.

“You were missing. Better now.” He mutters against your neck. “I missed you.” Eren flips you guys over in one motion, him now on top of you. He props one of his arms on the side of your head, and leans down to peck the side of your mouth.

“Eren, I saw you a few hours ago.”

Eren brushes your hair out of your face, love sick turquoise eyes looking into yours. “A few hours too long.” You smile at your boyfriend’s clingy ness. “I missed you too stupid.” He lets out a tired yawn, eyes falling half lidded. “We should probably sleep now.”

You yawn as well, nodding your head. “Good idea.” Eren raises the bed covers, maneuvering you under. You make grabby hands like a child, motioning him to come into your embrace. Eren shows a crooked smile, happy to be with you. Complying, he crawls under the covers as well, wrapping you both in warmth, resting his head on your chest. You snake your arms around him, one hand flaking through his locks, his body weight pressing you into the mattress.

“This is comfy.” His voice comes out muffled against your chest.

“Yeah, because your head is on my boobs.”

Eren only pushes his head closer to your body, closing the non existent distance between the both of you. “Your boobs are comfy.” You feel him smile.

“I know.” You press a kiss to his forehead, your lips lingering for a few moments.

He hums in contentment. “Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight Eren.”

Minutes pass, Eren’s breathing slowing and becoming calmer against your chest. You caress his hair, feeling sleep finally coming for you.

And this time when you close your eyes, you only see Eren by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, @cherrywritess for more!


End file.
